


Promise (Me)

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: De-aged Chat Noir, Fluff, but just a hint, give Chat the fangs he deserves in 2020, just more ladynoir fluff, maybe a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Akuma effects have varied over the years since she'd become Ladybug, sometimes they're extremely deadly, enough that citizens have to evacuate for their safety, and sometimes she questions Hawkmoth's creativity, and sanity, when a peculiar, more comedic Akuma appears.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	Promise (Me)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just platonic ladynoir fluff, i tried to find their relationship tag with the "&" and i can't for the life of me find it so skskks sorry
> 
> this is a prompt from tumblr cause i'm celebrating reaching 800 followers over there! [my tumblr 🥰](https://mlady-noir.tumblr.com/)
> 
> prompt: “You’re so small, it’s adorable”
> 
> I wanted to put angst in this so badly but mel said no >:( sksksks
> 
> de-aged!chat noir, thats it, thats the whole plot 
> 
> also this isn’t edited cause I’m putting off my homework to write so I’m trying to not take like all day? since I’ve got work tomorrow sksk :3

This was a serious situation, there was an akuma on the loose somewhere in the city, but Ladybug couldn’t stop the large, teasing smile that spread across her face as her partner pouted up at her, his small legs bouncing against the wall over the roof he was sitting on. 

“It’s not funny.” He said sourly, but the words came out in a small, high pitched voice and she giggled. 

“It’s a little funny, “ Ladybug leaned against the wall next to him. “You’re so small,” He glanced at her and she poked his nose teasingly. “It’s adorable.” 

Chat crossed his arms, and she could see the slight slag in his back as he began to slouch, but he fixed his posture just as quickly as he always does. 

“I just don’t know why I’ve gotta stay here.” His bottom lip trembled. “I can help…” His small tail flickered around behind him, lashing gently against her arm.

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. 

“ _ Chaton, _ ” He pouted more. “You can’t even lift your baton.” 

His shoulders sagged and he looked down at the ground far below them. She ruffled his hair fondly, kissing the side of his head before stepping onto the edge, spinning her yo-yo. 

“I’ll deal with the akuma quickly, and we can go get pastries afterwards, okay?” 

He gave her a small nod, chewing nervously at his lip.

“Promise?” He said softly as he stood, a bit wobbly on his small legs. His arms spread out a little to try and help his balance and he peered up at her after a second, his bright green eyes shone against the moonlight. 

He only stood to about her mid waist at this age, and she covered her mouth to try and hide the “aw” that wanted to slip out. 

“Promise.” 

He grinned, his little fangs peeking out from under his top lip, and he wobbled off the edge and onto the roof, whispering a small “yay” as he landed. 

Ladybug giggled again. 

“Just stay here, I’ll come back once I’ve dealt with the akuma.” 

He nodded, plopping down against a chimmy. 

“Good luck!” She could see the nervousness in his eyes and in the way his tail flickered rapidly behind him, but they both knew she wasn’t going to let him go with her, he’d get hurt and she couldn’t risk that. 

She waved briefly at him before jumping into the air and flinging her yo-yo out, following the sounds of distance shouts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 💖💖 Please let me know what you thought in the comments, it means the world to me. 💖


End file.
